


Das Ende ist erst der Anfang

by luthien82



Series: Das Ende ist erst der Anfang [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Deutsch | German, F/M, HP: Epilogue Compliant, Infidelity, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-24
Updated: 2007-12-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 03:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luthien82/pseuds/luthien82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manche Entscheidungen spielen sich hinter den Kulissen ab und verändern die Leben der Akteure, ohne das die Zuschauer davon etwas mitbekommen...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Das Ende ist erst der Anfang

**Author's Note:**

> Auch wenn JKR in tausenden Interviews immer wieder neue Informationen auf uns herniederprasseln lässt, halte ich mich doch nur an die Informationen aus ihren Büchern (einfach, weil ich den Rest wieder vergesse, sooft wie sie was neues erzählt).  
> Dank JKRs Epilog gibt es sehr viel Spielraum für Spekulationen. Diese enorme Angriffsfläche habe ich mir zunutze gemacht und ein bisschen Weihnachtsfee gespielt. Nicht Engel, denn dafür ist sie etwas zu deprimierend, aber Fee trifft es gut.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter belongs to Joanne K. Rowling, Warner Brothers and everyone else who thinks they own a piece of it. No profit is made, this has been written purely for fun.

* * *

Er war beinahe schön, wie er da funkelnd im Foyer des Ministeriums stand. All die Feenlichter, die auf den Zweigen tanzten und sich in den roten Glaskugeln spiegelten, erinnerten ihn an seine Kindheit; die unschuldige Vorfreude, die er immer empfunden hatte, wenn seine Mutter die Hauselfen anwies, ab sofort niemanden mehr in die Nähe des Baumes zu lassen, bis die Bescherung begann.

Manchmal vermisste er diese Zeiten; den Duft nach Tannengrün, das helle Lachen seiner Mutter und den Duft des speziellen Eierpunschs, den sein Vater so gern getrunken hatte. Dann jedoch erinnerte er sich daran, dass seine Mutter vor drei Jahren gestorben war und damit der festliche Gedanke in ihrem Zuhause.

In seinen dunkelsten Stunden fragte er sich, ob er aus diesem Grund Emma geheiratet hatte. Wünschte er sich einfach nur ein neues Zuhause, in dem es Wärme und Liebe gab?

Nein, seine Entscheidung, Emma zu heiraten, hatte nichts mit dem Wunsch nach Geborgenheit zu tun. Es war eine Verpflichtung, eine Geißel, die ihm sein Name auferlegte.

Wenn doch nur...

"Wusstest du, dass man sich etwas wünschen darf, wenn man eine der Feen entdeckt, die sich zwischen den Lichtern verstecken?"

Für einen bittersüßen Moment schloss Draco Malfoy die Augen, als die vertraute und viel zu lieb gewonnene Stimme an seinem Ohr vorbei wehte. Doch dann erinnerte er sich daran, wo er war - _wer_ er war - und trat einen Schritt nach vorn, um der Präsenz des anderen Mannes zu entkommen. Er hörte ein leises Rascheln, dann umgab ihn eine beinahe unheilvolle Stille. Die beinahe überwältigende Präsenz jedoch blieb.

Als abzusehen war, dass seine ungebetene Gesellschaft nicht verschwinden würde, schob er die Hände in die Taschen seiner Festrobe, hob den Blick zu den funkelnden Lichtern am Baum und sagte schließlich: "Ich glaube nicht mehr an Wunder. Oder daran, dass irgendjemand meine Wünsche hört, geschweige denn, sie erfüllt."

Er stoppte, drehte seinen Kopf ein wenig und sah zu dem anderen Mann hinüber. Sein Herz schlug schmerzhaft in seiner Brust, als er ihn betrachtete - Merlin, er sah so verdammt gut aus - und der Kloß in seiner Kehle verstärkte sich noch mehr.

"Das Leben hat mir zu oft gezeigt, dass ihm meine Wünsche egal sind", endete er schließlich rau und wandte seinen Kopf wieder dem Baum zu. Es war so viel einfacher, die Lichter anzustarren, als sich den Blicken des Mannes zu stellen, für den er jedwede Konvention über Bord geworfen hätte. Doch es war anders gekommen, das Schicksal hatte andere Dinge für sie geplant.

Jetzt waren sie beide verheiratet und füreinander so unerreichbar wie der Mond.

"Draco, ich..."

"Lass es. Bitte", unterbrach er, ehe der andere Mann etwas sagen konnte, das ihn etwas Unverzeihliches tun ließ. Er mochte Emma. Sie war vielleicht nicht unbedingt seine Traumfrau - genau genommen war das keine Frau - aber sie war warmherzig und Draco durchaus zugeneigt. Sie führten eine ausgeglichene Ehe, und niemand auf dieser Welt würde es schaffen, Draco das kaputt zu machen.

Nicht einmal _er_.

Ganz besonders nicht _er_! Er hatte Draco schon genug kaputt gemacht.

"Es tut mir leid, Draco."

Die Entschuldigung kam unerwartet, und wider besseren Wissens wandte er seinen Kopf um, begegnete den Augen mit der ungewöhnlich intensiven Farbe. Der Blick, dem er begegnete, durchbohrte ihn beinahe, so intensiv starrte der andere Mann ihn an. Innerlich begann Draco zu beben.

"Was damals passiert ist, war ein Unfall", fuhr der andere Mann leise fort. Er stockte, wandte seinen Blick nun selbst von Draco ab und starrte die Feenlichter an. Schließlich räusperte er sich und endete heiser: "Es hätte nie dazu kommen dürfen."

"Ist es aber", entgegnete Draco ebenso rau und senkte den Blick. Merlin, es tat noch immer genauso sehr weh wie vor anderthalb Jahren. Es würde wohl immer schmerzen. Niemals zuvor hatte er seine Gefühle derart bloß gelegt. Niemals zuvor war er deshalb derart verletzt worden.

"Merlin, nur du kannst eine Schwangerschaft und die daraus folgende Ehe als einen Unfall bezeichnen", fügte er schließlich leise hinzu und ballte die Hände in den Taschen seiner Robe zu Fäusten. Er wollte sie immer noch dafür umbringen, dass sie den Streit ausgenutzt und sich den Mann geangelt hatte, für den Draco sein Leben gegeben hätte, wenn er darum gebeten worden wäre.

Ironischerweise würde er das noch immer tun. Vielleicht war es diese Tatsache, die so sehr schmerzte und ihn einfach nicht vergessen ließ.

"Du fehlst mir, Draco."

Die Worte wehten wie eine Liebkosung an seinem Nacken entlang, dicht gefolgt von zwei Armen, die sich von hinten um seine Taille schlangen. Eine feste, vertraute Brust presste sich an seinen Rücken und weiche Lippen ruhten an seiner Halsbeuge, küssten ihn an Stellen, die Dracos Blut entflammten. Instinktiv lehnte er sich nach hinten, schmolz regelrecht in die Umarmung.

Erst, als er die Augen entsetzt aufriss, wurde ihm bewusst, dass er sie vor Wonne geschlossen hatte. Sein Kopf, der nach hinten gesunken war, schoss ruckartig nach oben. Unsanft, beinahe panisch, riss er sich los und wirbelte zu dem anderen Mann herum. Wütend funkelte Draco ihn an, kämpfte störrisch die Tränen nieder, die sich Bahn brechen wollten, und zischte: "Tu so etwas _nie_ wieder! Hast du mich verstanden? Dazu hast du kein Recht mehr! Wir sind beide verheiratet!"

Der andere Mann sah ihn etwas hilflos an, senkte dann jedoch den Kopf und nickte einmal knapp. Draco versuchte, sein verräterisches Herz dazu zu kriegen, wieder normal zu klopfen, doch es gehorchte ihm nicht so ganz. Ein kleiner Teil in ihm schrie danach, in die schützende Wärme ihrer Umarmung zurückzukehren. Rigoros kämpfte Draco den Wunsch nieder. Dieser Teil seines Lebens war unwiederbringlich vorbei, es konnte - es _durfte_ \- nicht mehr sein. Was jetzt noch zwischen ihnen existierte, waren nur die fernen Echos der Vergangenheit. Heute waren sie nicht viel mehr als flüchtige Bekannte, alte Schulkameraden, mehr nicht.

"Ginny ist wieder schwanger."

Das Messer, das seit über einem Jahr in seiner Brust zu stecken schien - jenes Messer, das der andere Mann ihm unwissentlich ins Herz gerammt hatte, als er von der ungewollten Schwangerschaft nach seinem einmaligen Seitensprung erfuhr - drehte sich bei diesen Worten noch ein Stück, machte Draco mit einem stechenden Schmerz die Aussichtslosigkeit seiner Gefühle noch klarer als zuvor. Er war sich bis heute nicht sicher, was ihn am meisten schmerzte: die Tatsache, dass er Harry regelrecht in Ginnys Arme getrieben und damit ungewollt zur Entstehung eines neuen Potters beigetragen hatte, oder die Tatsache, dass Harry sie geheiratet hatte und jetzt offenbar plante, noch mehr Kinder mit ihr in die Welt zu setzen.

Um sein Gesicht wenigstens ein Stück weit vor Harry zu wahren, schloss er die Augen und nickte einmal. Wenn er ihn nicht ansehen musste, war es vielleicht einfacher, weiter zu atmen und so zu tun, als wäre alles in Ordnung.

Wen wollte er damit eigentlich überzeugen? Es tat genauso sehr weh wie beim ersten Mal.

"Ich... ich wollte, dass du es diesmal von mir erfährst, nicht aus der Zeitung", fuhr Harry leise fort, zog die Schlinge um Dracos Brustkorb damit nur noch enger. Mit aller Mühe konzentrierte Draco sich darauf, so normal wie möglich zu erscheinen und nicht, als würde er jeden Moment sterben. Hoffnung war so trügerisch. Bis vor wenigen Minuten hatte er zumindest noch die Illusion gehabt, dass Harry mit Ginny nicht glücklich war und sich irgendwann aus seiner mehr oder weniger erzwungenen Ehe befreien würde, doch diese Hoffnung war soeben gestorben. Nur ein paar Minuten und vier Worte hatten das zerstört. Jetzt wollte er nichts sehnlicher, als allein sein und sich verkriechen.

"Draco..."

"Lass es sein, Harry."

Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben schien Harry Potter hinter den Worten zu lesen. Ein Rascheln kündigte Draco an, dass der andere Mann seinen Rückzug antrat. Erst da wagte er es, die Augen zu öffnen. Harrys aufrechte Gestalt - sein unordentliches Haar, von dem Draco nur allzu gut wusste, dass es selbst nach dem Kämmen so aussah, seine breiten Schultern - zerbrach etwas in ihm, von dem er nicht sicher war, ob es jemals wieder heilen würde.

"Harry."

Sein Ausruf überraschte Draco beinahe genauso sehr wie Harry. Der andere Mann drehte sich um, ein Funken Hoffnung in seinen grünen Augen. Für einen Moment war sich Draco nicht sicher, was er eigentlich sagen wollte, doch dann fragte er leise: "Wenn du könntest, wenn du die Zeit zurück drehen und unseren Streit ungeschehen machen könntest... würdest du es tun?"

Einen langen Moment sah Harry ihn einfach nur an. Erinnerte er sich ebenfalls daran? An die Zeit, als sie manchmal kaum aus dem Bett kamen, weil sie die Finger nicht voneinander lassen konnten und der Sex so rau und fantastisch war, dass Draco hinterher kaum laufen konnte? An die Zeit, wenn sie gestresst von ihrer Ausbildung aufs Sofa fielen, einfach nur nebeneinander dösten und Harrys Arme ihn beinahe schützend umfingen, während sein warmer Atem Dracos Nacken streifte? An die Zeit, als Harry ihm zur Seite stand und ihn stützte, nachdem Narcissa gestorben war?

Der Moment verflog, als ein schmerzhafter Ausdruck auf Harrys Gesicht erschien, ehe er den Mund öffnete und heiser antwortete: "Wenn ich das täte, dann gäbe es James nicht."

Etwas in Dracos Brust zerbrach bei diesen Worten, doch er nickte tapfer. Er hatte seine Antwort. Egal, was Draco sagen oder tun könnte, Harry würde niemals die Entstehung und Geburt seines Sohnes bereuen. Familie war Harry schon immer das Wichtigste auf der Welt gewesen.

"Draco...", begann Harry und machte Anstalten, zu ihm zurückzukehren, doch Draco schüttelte den Kopf und hob eine Hand.

"Frohes Fest, Harry", erwiderte er ruhig, beinahe gelassen, und drehte sich wieder zu dem Baum im Foyer des Ministeriums um. Die Feenlichter tanzten noch immer auf den Zweigen, doch Draco sah sie nicht. Der Baum verschwamm vor seinen Augen, doch er weigerte sich zu akzeptieren, dass es Tränen waren, die seinen Blick trübten.

Sich entfernende Schritte und die Tatsache, dass sich der Druck auf seiner Brust spürbar verringerte, sagten ihm, dass Harry gegangen war und ihn endlich allein gelassen hatte, vermutlich um auf die Weihnachtsparty zurückzukehren. Ehe er es verhindern konnte, entrang sich ein gequälter Schluchzer seiner Kehle, doch Draco kämpfte die verhassten Emotionen nieder. Es war vorbei, und nichts auf dieser Welt würde daran etwas ändern, auch nicht seine verflixten Tränen.

"Draco?"

Instinktiv straffte Draco seine Schultern und murmelte einen kurzen Zauberspruch, der die Spuren seiner Schwäche verbarg, ehe er sich zu seiner Frau umdrehte und sie sanft anlächelte. Sie erwiderte sein Lächeln scheu und trat an seine Seite, legte ihm ihre Hand auf den Unterarm und drückte ihn kurz. Dann sah sie zum Baum auf und lachte auf. "Sieh nur, Draco, eine Fee!"

Er sah zu der Stelle, auf die sie deutete, und entdeckte ein winziges Geschöpf, das von einem Ast zum nächsten hüpfte, ehe es im dichten Tannengeäst verschwand.

"Das bedeutet, dass wir uns etwas wünschen dürfen, Liebes", sagte Emma leise und schloss ihre Augen.

Draco glaubte nicht wirklich daran, dass sich dadurch etwas ändern würde, obwohl er in der magischen Welt aufgewachsen und sich durchaus darüber im Klaren war, dass Wunder nicht unmöglich sein mussten. Doch nur einmal in seinem Leben wollte er das Gefühl haben, nicht immer das zu verlieren, was ihm am wichtigsten war. Also schloss er die Augen und bat darum, dass der Schmerz der letzten Jahre endlich aufhören und er sein Selbstwertgefühl wiederbekommen würde.

Kaum war der Gedanke heraus, als eine Ministeriumsnotiz um seinen Kopf herum schwirrte. Irritiert schnappte er sich das aufdringliche Flugobjekt und faltete es auseinander.

_D -_  
Ich werde niemals bereuen, dass es James gibt. Ich werde auch niemals bereuen, dass ein neues Leben unterwegs ist. Was ich jedoch jeden Tag und den Rest meines Lebens bereuen werde, ist die Tatsache, dass ich nicht mehr neben dir aufwachen, nicht mehr deine Stimme hören und deinen Atem auf meiner Haut spüren kann.  
Ich bereue jeden Tag, dass ich nicht mit dir die Familie haben kann, die ich mir immer gewünscht habe. Ich hoffe, du kannst mir eines Tages dafür vergeben, denn ich kann es nicht.  
\- H 

Der Kloß in Dracos Hals war zurück, dicht gefolgt von den verräterischen Tränen. Sein Finger glitt über die Worte, als wären sie Harrys Haut. Er wusste, dass er den anderen Mann nicht wirklich berühren konnte, doch der kurze Brief zeigte ihm, dass er mit seiner Sehnsucht doch nicht so allein war, wie er die letzten Jahre geglaubt hatte.

Plötzlich flog sein Blick zurück zu dem Baum und den Feenlichtern. Seine Stirn runzelte sich, als er an die Fee dachte, die er nur wenige Sekunden zuvor gesehen hatte. Er glaubte nicht an Wunder oder an die Erfüllung von Wünschen. Rein rationell wusste er, dass Harry die Notiz geschrieben und abgeschickt haben musste, bevor Draco die Fee auch nur gesehen hatte, doch ein kleiner Teil in ihm wollte daran glauben, dass Magie im Spiel gewesen war.

"Ist alles in Ordnung, Liebes?"

Dracos Blick wanderte zu Emma und er nickte. Behutsam ergriff er ihren Ellbogen und führte sie zurück zu den Festivitäten.

Es schmerzte noch immer wie die Hölle, und Harrys Nachricht von Ginnys neuester Schwangerschaft hatte einen weiteren Keil zwischen sie getrieben, doch trotzdem fühlte Draco Erleichterung. Die Wunde, so unglaublich es auch schien, begann zu heilen. Es würde lange dauern, darüber war sich Draco im Klaren. Doch der erste Schritt war getan. Vielleicht hatte das Leben beschlossen, ihn endlich in Ruhe und sein Glück finden zu lassen.

Nach einem letzten Blick auf den Weihnachtsbaum, unter dem sich seine Vergangenheit und seine Gegenwart getroffen hatten, führte er Emma in den Festsaal zurück - seiner Zukunft entgegen.


End file.
